No mi sex appeal!
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: XXX oneshot XXX HUMOR: cual es la reacción de nuestro querido battousai cuando se entera que tendrá que abandonar todo aquello que lo hace 'sexy? OC, xxx descúbranlo xxx para leer y divertirse.


Hola!  
Aquí yo, pero esta vez con un fic totalmente alocado. No esperen mucha coherencia ni tampoco que los personajes, estén DENTRO de personaje, nuestro viejo y querido OC en su máxima expresión.

DISFRUTEN y espero que rían un poco, yo lo hice!

* * *

**NO MI SEX APPEAL!  
Por Myks  
**

Kyoto, Bakumatsu

No pasaba un día en que las calles no fueran invadidas por el horror. A la vuelta de cada esquina, aquellos desafortunados encontraban la muerte, anunciada con una simple frase, Tenchu, "Retribución Divina". Habían ya pasado los días en los que el Hitokiri Battousai fuera quien ejecutara tal castigo, pero su sombra se cernía como un demonio sobre la maldecida ciudad.

La misión actual del ex asesino de las sombras, era la de proteger, ya no tan encubierto como antes, aunque asesinara gente, su misión parecía ser más noble. Esto no quería decir que Himura Kenshin se sintiera mejor al respecto. Había aprendido a tolerarlo, pero en noches como esta, donde llegaba al cuartel general de los Ishin empapado en sangre de sus enemigos (afortunadamente), lo único que quería el joven de diecisiete años era darse un baño y dormir.

Estaba totalmente agotado, y aunque él jamás se lo propuso, y tampoco quería saberlo, había asesinado más de una veintena de individuos ese día, todos Shinsengumi, logrando proteger miembros claves de la revolución. Ingresó a su sencilla habitación, se quitó la wakizashi y la colocó en el simple aparador de madera. A continuación deslizó el shoji que daba hacia el exterior del edificio, dejando entrar la fría brisa del otoño, la tenue luz entrante iluminando sus masculinos rasgos, acentuando los músculos que se asomaban por la apertura de su gi, y logrando hacer brillar ese dorado intenso de sus pupilas.

El fresco que entraba no le importó, y sin más, se sentó junto a la salida del balcón, apoyando su fiel katana en el hombro.

Se durmió, pero no sin antes preguntarse, cuando acabaría aquel infierno, cuando podría cumplir su promesa a Tomoe, y cuándo podría redimirse de sus pecados... y cómo... cuál era el precio a pagar por aquella redención. En este punto de su vida, no tenía idea.  
"Tomoe..." se acarició la mejilla, allí engrabada para siempre, la trágica historia de la mujer que amó, sus ojos se cerraron "qué debo hacer... como puedo cumplir mi promesa... haría lo que fuera..."

x x x x

"anata..." escuchó la voz, no era melódica, era más bien seca y tenue. Pero la reconocía... estaba todo oscuro, Kenshin comenzó a mirar para todos lados, era como si estuviera en un abismo-

"Dónde estoy?" por un momento se preguntó si estaba muerto, si habían logrado asesinarlo mientras dormía. Pero luego razonó que no sería tan afortunado.

"Anata..." otra vez, abrió los ojos en sorpresa y frenéticamente comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones. Su colita de pelo volando alto junto a cada ágil movimiento.  
"Tomoe! Dónde estás?"

"Aquí anata" una vuelta más, y allí estaba ella, hermosa como la última vez que la había visto, con su impecable kimono blanco. Con sus ojos oscuros como la noche, que no revelaban nada, y ese rostro sereno e impasible.

"To..moe" se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó por la cintura, fuerte, como suplicando que no le dejase.

"cómo?" preguntó el pelirrojo, luego de que la mujer le diera indicación de que quería hablarle, apartando al muchacho gentilmente de sus brazos.

"Estas angustiado, te he estado observando por un tiempo..."

Kenshin se quedó callado y bajó la cabeza.

"Es difícil" susurró. Tomoe lo tomó del mentó y le hizo encontrar sus ojos.

"He venido a darte la respuesta que estabas buscando" anunció la mujer solemnemente.

"Acerca de..."

"Si" respondió la mujer antes de que él pudiera terminar "Sé lo que tienes que hacer... para poder redimirte"

"Dime" dijo Kenshin con urgencia.

"Anata... te advierto... es un alto precio el que tienes que pagar..."

"Haría cualquier cosa, para limpiar estas manos de toda la sangre inocente que han vertido" cuando decía estas palabras, el cabello parecía flotarle, un aire solemne apoyando la determinación de sus ojos.

Cerrando sus ojos la mujer suspiró. "Muy bien...es...es...  
...tu sex appeal" anunció sin más, sin ninguna emoción evidente en sus palabras.

"MI QUE?" preguntó Battousai no entendiendo.

"Tu sabes anata... eso por lo cual la mayoría de tus admiradores son mujeres"

"ohh"

"Qué, creíste que la popularidad de la serie era debido a tu habilidad con la katana?" la mujer, un poco fuera de sus gestos normales, levantó una ceja.

"Hai" dijo el algo ofendido, cruzándose de brazos.

Tomoe sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, su ex marido podía ser un tonto algunas veces.

"Bueno, y que implica exactamente perder mi sex appeal?"

preguntó, ya un poco molesto.

"Bueno... primero que nada... tendrás que usar un gi rosa todo el tiempo"

"NANI? ROSA? De ninguna manera... ni muerto, ni loco, ni en un millón de años... soy un hombre.. aunque todos piensen que soy afeminado... ni loco"

"Anata... pensé que querías redimirte..." suspiró la mujer, mirando al muchacho con ojos serios y acusadores.

Kenshin se sintió avergonzado y asintió.

"Esta bien... lo haré..." bajó la mirada, derrotado.

"Pero eso no es todo" Tomoe continuó con su tono de voz monótono.

"Qué quieres decir?" _'seguro no es tan terrible como usar un maldito gi rosa'_

"Bueno... tu cabello" dijo la morocha casi suspirando, a ella tampoco le agradaban nada las noticias que los 'seres superiores' le habían ordenado anunciar.

/NA: seres superiores autores de fanfics

Kenshin se tomó la colita en desesperación, acariciando su colorada y sedosa cabellera.

Tragó saliva "Que sucede con mi cabello?"

"Debes cambiar el estilo, ya no lo puedes usar con una colita alta".

"pp..pero...porqué?" preguntó. "debo cortármelo?" estaba horrorizado, lo que le decía Tomoe era un atentado.

"No... no cortarlo, pero peinarlo distinto, tal vez una colita baja, como la mía"

"Hmp" Kenshin se cruzó de brazos molesto "Qué mas" preguntó.

"bueno... tienes que referirte a ti mismo como Shessha"

"Nani?"

"Hai, Kenshin anata, lo que oíste... lo lamento, no creo que seas 'indigno' pero es como son las cosas"

Kenshin asintió, masajeándose las cejas con los dedos para intentar relajarse, lo que estaba escuchando, NO eran buenas noticias.

"y casi lo olvidaba..." continuó la morocha.

"kami-sama, qué mas?"

"Debes agregar de gozaru en todas tus frases..."

Bueno, no estaba tan mal, razonó el hitokiri "eso es todo?" preguntó como si estuviera escuchando una misión que le asignaba Katsura.

"Iie... además está el ORO"

"ORO? que es eso, algo comestible?" preguntó el muchacho arrugando las cejas. Tomoe suspiró.

"Iie. es tu frase multiprósito, deberás decirla cuando no sepas que decir.."

"no entiendo"

"Exacto" dijo Tomoe "ahora en lugar de decir 'no entiendo', deberías haber dicho ORO"

"oh..." dijo el muchacho..

"O...R...O... vete acostumbrando"

Kenshin suspiro y asintió... " algo más?" preguntó.

"Hai" susupiró la mujer...

Cuando vio que el fantasma de su esposa no le contestaba, insistió ."Entonces?"´  
Seguía sin obtener respuesta "vamos, dilo..." por la mirada de Tomoe, inexpresiva como era, Kenshin podía adivinar que a la mujer le costaba decir las próximas palabras...

"dilo Koi... haré lo que sea... para redimirme"

Tomoe asintió "tus ojos..."

"que sucede con mis ojos?"

"Ya no serán dorados..." anunció con la finalidad de una sentencia a muerte.

"...ya...no...serán..." repitió el muchacho, estupefacto... aturdido... el pilar de su masculinidad, el magneto de incontables fans... arrancado de su poder.

"iie...iie." comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, incrédulo.

"Tomoe! Dime que no es verdad!" desesperado, tomó a la mujer por los hombros, buscando los inexpresivos y opacos ojos negros.

"Dimelo Tomoe, dime que no me convertiré en una especie de payaso, vestido de rozado, sin mi estilo de peinado... refiriéndome a mi mismo como "indigno", agregando degozarus en cada frase que digo... y sin... y sin... SIN MIS OJOS DORADOS!

Dime que no es verdad!" suplicó a la mujer frente a él.

"lo siento anata... dijiste que harías lo que sea... y esta es tu pena" ella le escapaba la mirada.

"no mis ojos... no mis ojos" calló de rodillas, apoyando la mejilla en el abdomen de su fastasmagórica esposa, abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"lo lamento..." susurró la mujer.

"No mis ojos... no..." Battousai siguió susurrando esto... y todo se volvió negro otra vez.

x x x x

La luz le molestaba, por lo tanto, no podía seguir durmiendo. Se incorporó sobresaltado, buscando su amada katana que no encontró a su lado. Porqué diablos estaba acostado en posición horizontal?

Y a todo esto, donde diablos estaba?

Frenético miró a su alrededor, se contempló a si mismo, y se vio vestido con una desgastada yukata para dormir. Encontró una katana no muy lejos de su futon, y aunque en el momento no le fuera familiar, sintió un profundo apego a ella.

Ese sueño con Tomoe había sido tan real... habría sido realmente un sueño? No sintiendo la familiar presión en su cabeza una mano viajó rápidamente a la nuca... su cabello estaba atado con una cola baja.

Miró a su alrededor... y colgado en un perchero de bambú había un ... un gi rosado... bueno FUSCIA, pero cuál es la diferencia?

"iie..." comenzó a decir en pánico... "iie..."

con temor desenfundó la katana de su mano...  
"EL FILO ESTÁ DEL OTRO LADO? Que diablos?" pero esa no era su principal preocupación... porque en el reflejo que la hoja le otorgaba... se podía ver claramente... sus ojos...

ya no eran dorados.

"IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" los gritos de Battousai sacudieron el dojo..

**"ORO! NO LOS OJOS DE SHESSHA DE GOZARU YO!"**

x x x x

...yen un universo paralelo... todas las fanáticas llorábamos junto a él

FIN

* * *

Jajajaja 

Hay de verdad, necesitaba relajarme de mis otros fics

DE VERDAD NO TENGO NADA CONTRA EL RUROUNI! Creo que también es sexy, esos ojos violeta y todo, incluso con gi "rosa".

Pero mirando el capitulo del circo, ese divertido pero estúpido capitulo de relleno, donde el ex Battousai camina sobre una bola gigante mientras gira una sombrilla... ahí nació este fic...

Yo lo dije, es OC, pero de eso se trata un fic de Humor, ne?  
Espero les haya gustado la lectura ligera.

Prometo escribir pronto el capitulo final de Ikijigoku, y además, si, señoras y señores... lo que muchos esperaban, la segunda parte de Posesión.

Espero les haya gustado este loco fic  
Nos vemos pronto!  
Myks

Ahhh! Y leer fics no es gratis, y como soy una persona interesada, espero reviews naturalmente. Je je,  
**No se olviden, es la única paga de un autor y nos motiva a escribir mas**

Ja ne.-


End file.
